1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of a configuring method for access codes in order to access the prescribed data and a configuring method for security codes in order to protect the prescribed data.
2. Prior Art
Today, many kinds of data is digitalized and, at the same time, the time has arrived when a large number of computers are connected together by various telecommunication and communication networks, such as LAN (Local Area Network), WAN (Wide Area Network), through the Internet and so forth. Moreover, Online Shopping, Video On Demand (VOD), Electronic Commerce, and so forth, are entering the age of becoming a reality and of becoming of practical use. In this new age, a significant and important problem is how the data security and the integrity of computer systems can be ensured. However, existing techniques are not yet entirely satisfactory. A plenitude of examples of illegal break-ins to computers by hackers, and so on, have been reported and documented. For example, in November 1994, a hacker broke into British Telecom (BT), a telecommunication company in England. In addition to highly confidential information such as national defense related and public security related information, the private, unpublished telephone numbers of the Prime Minister's Official Residence and the Buckingham Palace were stolen. In Japan, there was an incident involving Niftyserve, a major personal computer communication company, where a large number of passwords were used illegally.
Until now, the common and accepted approach to data protection involves the data being encrypted. However, the current encryption technique is both time intensive and labor intensive. Additionally, there is a problem associated with the administration of the "key" which is used to decrypt the encrypted data. Moreover, the encrypted data must be decrypted by the use of the "key". Because of the inconvenience of dealing with and handling the data, data encryption is not considered to be a breakthrough in data security technology. Furthermore, data encryption leaves open the possibility of the security measures being decoded and the data compromised unless highly sophisticated encryption methods are used.